baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Clement
Matthew Paul Clement cluh-MENT (born August 12, 1974 in McCandless Township, Pennsylvania) is a Major League Baseball starting pitcher who is currently a free agent. Previously, Clement played for the San Diego Padres ( - ), Florida Marlins ( ), Chicago Cubs ( - ) and Boston Red Sox ( - ). While on the Red Sox active roster, he was injured all of the 2007 season. He bats and throws right-handed. Clement has a sinking fastball in the low 90s and a hard slider he mixes with a four-seamer and a changeup. He held opposing batters to a .233 batting average from 2002-05, while posting a 47-42 record and a 3.99 ERA. 2004 In June 2004, Clement was 6-2 and an obvious candidate to be named to the All-Star Game. But in his next six starts before the break, Clement went 0-4, despite a 2.15 ERA. His run support in those starts was just 1.19 runs per game. He finished with a 3.68 ERA but went 9-13 for the Cubs, who scored only 79 runs in his 30 starts (which is 4.03 runs of support per game, the sixth-lowest mark in the NL). Against American League teams in interleague play, Clement had a 7-7 record with a 3.60 ERA in 19 starts. 2005 For the first time in his big league career, Clement was selected for the All-Star Game, replacing injured Blue Jays pitcher Roy Halladay. Clement's record was 10-2 before the All-Star break, and he finished the season at 13-6 with a 4.57 ERA. On July 26, 2005, Clement was struck in the head Red Sox-Devil Rays, [[July 26], 2005, Play by Play] by a line drive from Carl Crawford of the Devil Rays. 2006/2007 Clement made just 12 starts in 2006, posting a 5-5 record with a 6.61 ERAMLB.com player stats, before having season ending surgery in September. He was rehabilitated at the Red Sox extended spring training complex in Fort Myers, Florida, but did not make a major league appearance in the 2007 season. 2008 On January 3, , Clement was signed to a major league contract with the St. Louis Cardinals. On January 4, 2008, the Cardinals' team doctor said that Clement was healthy and would be able to begin the season playing regularly. The Cardinals cited his recent rehabilitation and physical as reasons for adding him to the starting rotation for the 2008 season with no expected limitations upon reporting to Jupiter, Florida for spring training. However, Clement would begin the year on the disabled list after making no appearances in Spring Training. On June 3, Clement made a minor-league rehab start at Single-A Palm Beach, allowing only 1 hit over six innings. The Cardinals released Clement on August 2. See also *Magazine covers - Magazine covers featuring Matt Clement. * MLB All-Time Hit Batsmen List References External links *ESPN - Profile and daily updates *Baseball Reference - career statistics and analysis *stlcardinals.scout.com - Clement player profile page at Scout.com Category:American League All-Stars Category:2005 American League All-Stars Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Chicago Cubs players Category:Florida Marlins players Category:San Diego Padres players Category:Major league pitchers Category:Major league players from Pennsylvania Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Pittsburgh Category:People from McCandless, Pennsylvania Category:Gulf Coast League Red Sox players Category:Palm Beach Cardinals players Category:Springfield Cardinals players Category:Memphis Redbirds players Category:Players